La promesse de l'aube
by Chat-malowe
Summary: Oikawa en avait marre, la faim lui tordait le ventre et il aurait vendu son âme pour un café. Heureusement la chance va tourner, et mettre sur sa route un serveur plutôt pas mal, bien qu'un peu récalcitrant... OikawaxIwaizumi


Mon bébé est enfin posté, je suis un peu ému:') C'est ma première fanfiction, je vous prie d'être indulgent, merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

Oikawa en avait marre, vraiment vraiment marre. La faim lui tordait le ventre, et les grognements synonyme du mécontentement de son estomac l'enfonçaient encore plus dans sa déprime.

Deux demoiselles qui passaient près de lui de retournèrent à l'entente d'un énièmes grondement plus fort que les autres. Il aurait préféré qu'elles se retournent devant son incroyable beauté que sur la misère dans lequel il était plongé.

Il soupira, pourquoi avait il quitté sa campagne natale pour la capital ? Là bas au moins il ne mourrait jamais de faim, ces parents le choyaient et devant son sourire étincelant tous les commerçants du village lui offraient des suppléments...

Mais il revoyait encore le visage de sa mère la veille de son départ,il se souvenait encore de l'expression qu'elle affichait : à la fois trist, chagriné de voir son bébé partir mais aussi heureuse de voir qu'il prenait enfin son futur en main. (Ou juste contente d'être enfin débarrassé de lui, mais il préférait la première explication) Pour des études, des stupides études de droit, qui faisaient la fierté de ses parents et son plus grand désespoir à l'instant même.

Étudiant à Paris, nan mais quelles blagues ! Il avait toujours imaginé ça comme dans les films américains: des soirées toutes les nuits, plein de filles, des piscine de champagne... Tous ce qu'il avait eu c'était des réductions pour le McDo et le cinéma, un 5 mètre carré à partager avec deux colocataires, des tonnes de travail et un job étudiant qui l'enfonçait encore plus dans une routine infernale. Enfin plus maintenant, il venait d'être viré. Et il se retrouvait sans un sous en poche, iI venait de perdre les clés du studio où il vivait et avait effroyablement faim.

Il remonta une rue sans savoir où il aller, en traînant les pieds et en regardant par terre. Il trouva miraculeusement une pièce de deux euros, il bénit tous les dieux de la terre et commença à regarder autour de lui pour chercher un café ou une boulangerie pour calmer son ventre. Il aperçut sur la rive opposée un petit établissement d'où semblait s'échapper une bonne odeur de café et de tartine grillée, et même si il y avait beaucoup de chance que ces senteurs fussent un pur produit de son imagination, l'enseigne avait l'air agréable et pas trop cher. De toutes façon que ce soit chez Maxim's ou à un bar malfamé, tant qu'il y avait de quoi se remplir un peu l'estomac, tout lui allait.

Il passa la porte du café, un petit son de clochette signala sa présence. Il s'avança vers le bar de bois lustré et attendit que le serveur se retourne pour commander.

Il attendis 2 minutes, puis 5. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas ?! Il était pourtant le seul client ! II fit la moue, agacé par l'attitude de l'employé. Il le fixa intensément, avec un regard qu'il voulait menaçant. II se lassa vite et commença à le relooker, activité plus intéressante que de plisser le front pour avoir l'air méchant. L'inconnu avait un dos plutôt bien bâti, que sa chemise noir moulait parfaitement, avec des épaules larges mais pas trop. Il admira aussi ses mollets et ses cuises musclés et oh putain mais quel cul !

En pleine admiration devant (où plutôt derrière) le bel adonis, il sursauta quand celui ci posa violemment le verre qu'il tenait et se retourna:

-Mais c'est quand même pas compliqué de dire bonjour ! Ça fait 5 minutes que j'attend ! Mais non, le client est roi ! On vous a appris la politesse ou c'est une option pour vous ?!

Oikawa resta la bouche ouverte comme un poisson après la tirade du serveur, II aurait pu gober une mouche il ne s'en serait même pas aperçu. En vérité II n'avait pas compris un mot de ce qu'il avait dit, il avait perdu le file dès qu'il avait vu son visage. En plus d'avoir un corps d'Apollon, ce mec était beau comme un dieu. Même ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient un charme masculin.

Il réussi à marmonner "un café s'il vous plaît". Il continua à le fixer tout le long de la préparation de sa boisson, en admiration totale devant le serveur dont il espérait avoir bientôt le nom, et le numéro de téléphone aussi avec un peu de chance.

Quelques instants après, une tasse fut déposée devant lui. Il la prit et commença à boire. C'était un peu chaud mais la boisson amer ne lui avait jamais paru aussi délicieuse qu'à ce moment là, il poussa même un soupir de contentement après sa première gorgée.

-Ton café est vraiment bon. S'exclama Oikawa.

-Qui vous a permis de me tutoyer. Grogna l'autre.

Pas très commode, mais bon avec un physique de rêve comme le sien on ne peut pas être parfait partout. Oikawa ignora le ton peu engageant du serveur et continua de parler:

-Je m'appelle Oikawa. Dit-il en faisant son sourire nº 5 (dragueur mais pas trop, et qui signifie "engageons un conversation amicale et plus si affinité")

-Je m'en fiche, paye ton café. Rétorqua l'autre, qui semblait pressé d'en finir avec ce énième client qui lui tapais sur les nerfs.

-Les serveurs aussi se doivent d'être polis. Le taquina Oikawa.

L'autre, voyant qu'il avait affaire à un casse pied de première, décida de l'ignorer.

Oikawa continua de l'observer en sirotant son breuvage. Il avait bien vu que sa subtile approche était tombée à l'eau. Mais il ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant, s'il le fallait il reviendrait tous les jours pour enfin avoir le beau brun.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit ! Après avoir retrouver un job à mi-temps pas trop loin (avec la seule motivation de pouvoir gagner de l'argent afin de se payer régulièrement un café), des qu'un instant se présentait il courrait à "La promesses de l'aube" , tel était le nom du café, il commandait une boisson tout en profitant de la vue que lui offrait le magnifique serveur.

Il finit par avoir son nom au détour d'une conversation amicale:

-Il y avait 7 croissants dans cette corbeilles, il n'en reste qu'un ! Cria le barman un matin.

-Je n'en ai pas pris ! Contesta l'autre (en vérité il s'était découvert une véritable passion pour les délicieux croissants au beurre que proposait l'enseigne)

-Menteur ! Dite la vérité et payez !

-Si tu dis ton nom je te le dis !

-Iwaizumi !

-Et ton numéro !

Le dit Iwaizumi tapa du point sur le bar, Oikawa déglutit et finit par avouer:

-Deux ! J'en ai pris deux !

-Menteur !

Ce genre de conversations était devenues habituelles entre les deux hommes, étant donné que la disparition mystérieuse des croissants était récurante.

Peu à peu Iwaizumi se montra moins grognon et arrêta de l'accueillir avec un regard noir, il se résouda même à le tutoyer. Il avait compris que luter contre l'énergumène était une cause perdue. Il n'en était pas plus sympathique pour autant mais répondait avec moins d'énervement au remarque du brun, qui lui, n'avait pas arrêté de le draguer et de le supplier de lui donner son numéro.

Les jours se succédaient et une routine s'installait doucement.

Tout les matins Oikawa se rendait à La promesse de l'aube, s'asseyait au comptoir face à Iwaizumi qui lui mettait un café sous le nez et éloignait la corbeille de viennoiseries (ce qui n'empêchait pas leurs disparition, à son plus grand damne). Puis ils parlaient. Oikawa engageait la conversation avec une tentative de flirt que l'autre rembarrait, et comme à force de l'expérience il avait compris que seulement faire taire le brun ne suffisait pas à le stopper dans sa tentative, il orientait la discussion vers un autre sujet quelconque: la météo, les dernières nouvelles, la politique... chaque mot prononcé les rapprochait un peu plus.

Iwaizumi fini par apprendre que Oikawa faisait des études de droit (quelle euphémisme pour un voleur de croissant) et lui révéla que c'était pour dépanner ses parents, propriétaires de l'établissement, qu'il passait ses journées derrière le comptoir. Ils avaient décidé sur un coup de tête de faire le tour du monde pendant une durée indéterminée et c'était lui qui avait hérité de la charge de gérer le café. N'ayant pas envie de commencer des études il avait accepté.

Puis vint le temps de la confiance. De client régulier Oikawa devint un ami. Ils ne se voyaient pas en dehors, ne sortaient pas ni n'invitait l'autre chez lui, ils n'avaient même pas échangé leurs numéros (malgré l'insistance d'Oikawa), mais le rendez vous quotidien qu'ils entretenaient avait suffit à nouer une amitié entre eux. Iwaizumi ne s'insurgeait plus lorsque Oikawa louchait sur son fessier, et lui diminua sa ration de croissants et de remarques langoureuses.

Lors des examens d'Oikawa Iwaizumi lui souhaita bonne chance et lui offrit un panier de croissant après qu'il les ai réussi. Et lorsque Iwaizumi se retrouva débordé lors d'une arrivé massive de client Oikawa lui proposa ses services et il passa ses quelques jours de vacance à slalomer entre les tables de la terrasse avec des plateaux de boissons.

Les une heures de conversation journalières avait suffit à faire naître une amitié solide. Oikawa ne connaissait personne à Paris excepté ses colocataires et les étudiants qui étaient avec lui le considérait comme un rival alors il n'avait même pas essayait d'engager la conversation. Iwaizumi quant à lui avait un emploi du temps bien trop charger pour sortir et ses amis de lycée étaient partie au quatre coins de la France pour leurs études. Chacun suffisait à l'autre et cela leur convenait.

Oikawa n'avait pas pour autant renoncé à l'avoir, au contraire. Plus il en apprenait sur le barman, plus son attirance augmentait. Iwaizumi n'était pas un plan drague quelconque, et il passa de simple flirt à des véritables tentative de séduction, même si il ne savais pas si cela marchait, Iwaizumi n'y prêtait pas attention depuis longtemps.

Et Iwaizumi... se laissait en vérité peu à peu tenté. Il avait compris depuis quelques temps que la relation qu'ils avaient allait de plus en plus loin. Il avait remarqué que les regards d'Oikawa devenait plus vrai chaque jour et lui même ne pouvais empêcher son coeur de faire un soubresaut lors ce qu'il le voyait rire.

Il avait appris à aimer le caractère taquin, les blagues vaseuses, les plaintes incessantes et la constante bonne humeur d'Oikawa. Il avait découvert son côté battant et sa détermination, surtout dans ses études, et ça lui avait plu. Sans compter qu'Oikawa était loin d'avoir un physique déplaisant. Le fait que l'autre était un garçon lui passa au dessus de la tête.

Et c'est après avoir mûrement réfléchie pendant de long jour qu'il fini un matin par glisser à Oikawa une serviette avec son numéro écrit au stylo.

-C'est une déclaration ? Demanda Oikawa après avoir longuement étudié le papier.

-Prend le comme tu veux. Répondis Iwaizumi en se retournant pour ne pas qu'Oikawa puisse voir son visage rouge de gêne. Celui ci buga quelque instant avant de sourire et de sortir son téléphone pour créer un nouveau contacte.

-Alors ça ne te dérange pas que je rajoute quelque smileys coeur à côté de ton nom dans mes contactes ?

-C'est une menace ?

-Plutôt une promesse. Ricana Oikawa. Iwaizumi réfléchit un instant, puis se mit face à Oikawa et rapprocha son visage du sien et plongea son regard dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi pas alors. Fit il. Oikawa écarquilla les yeux, comprenant le message caché puis souris d'un air taquin.

-Et si je te promet de t'embrasser, là maintenant tout de suite, tu auras la même réponse ? Iwaizumi ne répondis rien mais un sourire de dessina doucement sur ses lèvres. Oikawa n'eu pas le temps de se réjouir qu'elles venaient déjà délicatement se poser sur les siennes.

* * *

Voila~ j'espère que ça vous a plût ! C'était peut être un peu court, j'hésite à faire une suite... Ca dépendra de la façon dont cette fic sera accueilli. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review !


End file.
